The present invention relates generally to human input devices for computing systems, and, more particularly, to a computer keyboard and mouse combo device.
A most popular way to position a cursor on a computer display is to use a mouse, which functions by detecting two dimensional motions relative to its supporting surface. Physically, a mouse comprises an object held under one of a user's hands, with one or more buttons. Clicking or hovering (stopping movement while the cursor is within the bounds of an area) can select files, programs or actions from a list of names, or (in graphical interfaces) through small images called “icons” and other elements. For example, a text file might be represented by a picture of a paper notebook, and clicking while the cursor hovers over this icon might cause a text editing program to open the file in a window.
When mice have more than one button, software may assign different functions to each button. Often, a primary (leftmost in a right-handed configuration) button on the mouse will select items (primary click), and a secondary (rightmost in a right-handed) button will bring up a menu of alternative actions applicable to that item (secondary click).
While conventional mice can be highly accurate pointing devices for computers, being a separate device the conventional mice have some short-comings such as every time when a computer user wants to move a cursor, he or she has to move his or her hand away from the keyboard and to the mouse, and move the mouse as a physical object. It is not only less efficient but also may cause injury to the hand over an extended period of time of use.
As such, what is desired is a computer input device, particularly a pointing device, that does not rely on moving any additional object other than the user's fingers.